Who Owns Their Hearts
by Moonica Hdz
Summary: Rose is hurt,very hurt,after all, The Doctor left her behind to go after Reinette,after he swore that he never would do something like that to her,just as she began to believe that perhaps he loved her back. Now the Doctor must find a way to convince her that it is not Reinette who owns their hearts. 10/Rose fic Post Girl in the Fireplace *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N This is my first fanfic and i am quite excited! At the beginning i didn't know about who make this fic and then I told myself why not? My first fanfic will be about Rose and the doctor! So,here i am after correcting some spelling errors ( I apologize for that,but the english is not my native language so i have a few problems writing chapters :s ) also change the title and the description pass to be bad from being awful :D_**

**_It's not necessary to have read the prequel "Let her go" to understand this fanfic, but I would be very happy if you do it :D  
_**

**_ Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :c_**

**_Thanks to _**pink. lili .flower**_ for helping me Proofreading :D_**

* * *

It had been almost an hour since they came back from the spaceship and his darn fireplaces. Six and a half hours since he left her and forty-five minutes since Mickey ask her to show him around the TARDIS. She really wished to stay in the control room with him but something inside her head told her that he wanted to be alone .

"_God he look so sad_", Rose thought ,_"Of course he was sad, he just lost someone he lov-cared for a lot_." With one last glance to The Doctor, Rose had followed Mickey out, leaving the control room and a certain Doctor in it. She showed Mickey his room and left him there,with the excuse that she felt really tired and needed some sleep.

After half an hour of sitting on her bed trying to process everything that had happened in the last seven hours the only thing that remained was sadness and the feeling of having been betrayed. It was really killing her, she still couldn't believe it.

_"Why did he leave me-us on the spaceship? What the hell was he thinking? Oh! I know WHO he was thinking of, he was thinking of her, that French courtesan, Madame de Pompadour_." Tears started to fall from her eyes, tears filled with hate, but not hate for Reinette._"I should hate her, but after all, it really wasn't her fault, she just fell in love with him, with her 'Lonely Angel' besides, how could I hate her? She was a very amazing woman; pretty, smart, member of the French court and the official mistress of the King, not everyone could enjoy that title_" More tears fell when Rose realized who she really hated.

_"I don't hate her ,I hate HIM! I hate him for leaving us. Stuck there while he act like the hero who got to save the damsel in distress, I hate him for being so freakin' thick and just think of Reinette while Mickey and I were almost dying. I hate him for being so unconscious and leaving behind who he supposedly loves more, the TARDIS. But must of all, I hate him for choosing Reinette over me, leaving me behind when he told me that he would never do that to me. Well, apparently I'm not as special as I thought I was. Who am I kidding? I'm just a shop girl, I don't even had A-levels! I'm not even close to being special_."

She started sobbing when a thought appear in her head. "_The old him would never do that to me, NEVER! My Doctor would never leave me behind…_"

Just as she began to sob louder the sound of footsteps in the hall made her stop and keep quiet so she could hear who was coming. The sound of his trainers was unmistakable. The Doctor. She felt how her anger started to grow inside her and the tears streaming down her face. Tears full of fury.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon :) Please Review :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :c**_

_********__Thanks to_ pink. lili .flower _********__for helping me Proofreading :D_

* * *

The Doctor knew something was wrong with Rose, he hadn't seen her in almost three hours, more specifically since they had come back from the spaceship. _"Poor Reinette,_" he thought,_ "She die so young."_ He had felt really sad for her. No matter how much death he has witnessed in his 900 years, it still hurt the same.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, _"For how long was I stuck on the other side of the window?_" The Doctor had decided to go ask Rose about it, when Mickey appeared from the kitchen and started to talk to him.

"Oh, hi boss" Mickey greet him.

"Hi Mickey! You know where's Rose? I wanted to ask her about how long I was on the other side of the window when I thought I was stuck in France" Mickey continued chewing his chips while he listened to The Doctor.

"Umm I think she's sleeping but I can answer your question, you were there almost 5 and a half hours. Rose was the one who kept waiting for you to come back. I understand why she wanted to go and rest a little, it must have been pretty exhausting."

The Doctor frown when something clicked in his head. When he had returned to the TARDIS, he saw out of the corner of his eye how Rose was staring at him. Her eyes just showed one thing, not the love and happiness that they showed all the time, oh no, her eyes were full with sadness and a little bit of anger. _"I'm the stupidest being of all the universe! I left her! I'm an idiot! A fu…_" His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet sob that came from Rose's room._"Oh no… No! No no no no She's crying! And it's all my fault! What the hell was I thinking ?!"_With that last thought the Doctor thanked Mickey and headed to her room. He decided to apologize for everything he had done and maybe finally it was time to tell her the truth. Tell her how he felt about her.

Usually it take five minutes for The Doctor to walk the corridor that lead from the kitchen to Rose bedroom, but it took him almost twenty to reach her door. Maybe the TARDIS wanted to give him time to think about all the things that he wanted to tell Rose._ "I don't even know where to start, I had promised her that I'll never leave her and then I did exactly that."_ The Doctor thought,_ "What if she wants to leave me? I can't let her go, I lov-cared for her too much to let her go. Maybe she thinks that I loved Reinette…I don't right? No, I don't loved her, I was just suffering of a severe case of hero complex, but, what if Rose think that I did loved Madame de Pompadour?…What if she thinks that I don't love her?"_

And then it hit him, he really love her, more than anything, _"Blimey, if I lose her, I'll burn up a sun just to have two more minutes with her… "_ The Doctor reach the door that he was looking for and knocked, hoping that she will forgive him.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Another chapter will be up tomorrow :D Please Review :)**_


	3. Author's Note

_Hey Everyone!_

_This has nothing to do with the story,i just wanted to thank all the people who are supporting this project,to my three reviewers; annimez,orchids117 and LPeck and everyone who is reading and following this fanfic._

_And now, let's continue with the story,in the next chapter :D_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_

_**So here's the next chapter, I cried when I was writing it so I hope this has a similar effect on you. : D**_

_**Thanks to**_** pink. lili . flower for proofreading the chapter :D**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :c**_

* * *

There was a knock on her door and Rose know that it was him. Probably worried because of her sudden disappearance, it had been almost three hours since she left him in the control room although for her it felt like one.

The only thing that was on Rose's mind was the phrase "_The Doctor left you, he betrayed you_"

She knew that it was impossible for her to talk to him, even to see him now. It would only cause her more pain, so she remained silent, hoping that The Doctor would assume that she was asleep.

But he kept knocking, The Doctor knew that Rose was not asleep; he had heard her crying only twenty minutes ago.

"Rose, I know you're in there, please let me in" The Doctor said through the door.

With only the sound of his voice, Rose's heart began to pound harder and faster just as her anger was rising more and more.

"Doctor, please go away, I'm too tired and all I want is sleep" Rose said trying to control her voice which was rough and breathy because of all the crying.

His hearts skipped a beat when he realized how bad her voice sounded "_She must have cried a lot…and I did that to her_" The Doctor thought, _"I just need to tell her how much I love her, but I can't do it through the door, can I?, No, I bet Jackie will slap me into my last regeneration if I do that. Honestly I don't blame her, because even the TARDIS would do that if she could, right old girl?"_ The TARDIS hummed affirmatively.

"Rose! Please! I'm sorry if I did something to hurt you!" The Doctor said, _" 'If I did something to hurt you?!' Oh,you're a very stupid Time Lord! of course you did something to hurt her! YOU LEFT HER!_ " He slapped himself mentally.

Rose couldn't believe it, "_He still doesn't realize how much pain he caused me?_"

She snorted "Don't even try your _'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_' act with me. I don't believe a word of what you say! You should have stayed with Reinette on the other side of the mirror, you know?!" Rose shouted, opening the door so she could make sure he was listening to her.

The moment Rose opened the door, the first thing that The Doctor notice was the feeling to want to throw his arms around the small figure of Rose and give her a big hug to prove how sorry he was. Obviously, that feeling died when he saw her face full of anger and repulsion towards him. You could tell she had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy. The guilt started to take away all his courage.

Rose suddenly started speaking again,calmer but very decisive, this time her words were sharp as knives.

"You love her, and don't even dare say that you don't 'cause I know you do. Now I am sure that you're not my Doctor. My Doctor would never tell me that he wouldn't leave me and then do it. He loved me, I knew it every time I looked into his eyes, they were full of sadness and guilt because of the dead of his people,"

It was killing The Doctor to hear Rose talking about him in third person because he know that she was talking about the old him, all big ears and leather, "_She still doesn't believe that we are the same person?_" The Doctor thought.

"But deep inside his beautiful blue eyes I could see it, I could see all the love that was starting to bloom. I was able to see in his eyes how much he loved me and I'm pretty sure that he knew…he knew that I loved him too." Rose finish, closing her eyes in an attempt to remember all the good times they had together before he regenerate.

The Doctor felt as if he was dying, his hearts ached so much. The pain could be compared to the one he felt every time that he had regenerated. But this one was different; it wasn't physical, this was what it felt get your heart (hearts in his case) broken.

* * *

_**CHAN CHAN. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review :D**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hello there! here's a new chapter! Again, I cried when I was writing this chapter, so I'm still hoping that something like this can happen to you :D_**

**_Thanks a lot to LPeck for helping me with the Proof Reading :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :c_**

* * *

The Doctor did the only thing that his head had kept him from doing, he kissed her, pouring all the love and adoration that he felt for her.

Rose was immersed in her memories when she felt it, it was something cold pressing her lips, it took her almost half minute realizing what it was…It was the Doctor kissing her, and she did the only thing that she wanted to do since she discovered that she was in love with him, she kiss him back, all the hurt and the anger seemed to be forgotten, all was perfect until it all came back to her, all the things that he had done earlier that day,all the emotions.

"Get away from me!" Rose shouted as she pulled back.

"No Rose! Please listen to me! We have to talk about this! I'm begging you! Ple-" The Doctor couldn't even finish his sentence because Rose had already closed the door of her room leaving him on the other side, again.

Rose was leaning against the closed door, in tears while listening to the Doctor asking her to open the door. She looked at all the options in her mind and opted for one. _"Will it hurt?"_ She asked herself, yes but she knew it was the right thing to do, so through the door, she said something that finished breaking his two hearts and her lonely one too.

"Take me home, Doctor."

A single tear ran down through the Doctor's face and he leaned against the door.

"Please Rose, don't do this to me, I need you so much…don't leave me, you were right, I blame myself for the death of my people, I was just a broken man when we first met, a man who had just burn down his planet and all his family with it, I lost everything I loved and then, I found you, oh so long ago, and you made me a better man, You taught me how to love life again, you gave me something to fight for."

Rose was listening the Doctor's speech silently, feeling her anger and her pain beginning to leave her, he was telling her the truth and she knew it, something in her heart told her. "You are a very special person to me Rose, and there're a lot of things that I love about you; your smile, your nobility, your courage, your love for life and so many other things," The Doctor continued with a shaky breath "And if you still want to go home I won't stop you, because one of the things that you've taught me it's that if you love someone, you have to let them go if it means that there's something better waiting for them, but I'll ask you one last favour, let me show you another room that is inside the TARDIS. Would you do that for me Rose?"

Rose opened the door just as The Doctor finished talking. They stared in each others eyes, while Rose was fighting herself, a while later she simply nodded and with a bit of hesitation she took the Doctor's hand and let him guide her through the corridors of the TARDIS until they reached the room the Doctor was looking for,he turned to look at Rose and then opened the door.

* * *

_**Which will be the room that the Doctor wants to show Rose? CHAN CHAN.**_

_**You guys are going to find out in the next and last chapter :D Thanks for reading and please review :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_So, here is the last chapter of this fanfic and that makes me feel a little sad :c but I really enjoy a lot writing this particular chapter so, enjoy :D_**

**_Thanks a lot to LPeck and to pink. lili .flower for helping me with the Proofreading :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who :c_**

* * *

The room was a landscape, it had an orange sky with what seemed to be two suns , snow-capped mountains, grassy lawns and red trees with silver leaves which reflected the light making the forests looked like they were covered in flames. Something clicked in Rose's head and she knew where she was, but it was impossible, that couldn't be real.

"You know where are we?" The Doctor asked

"Yeah, b-but it's not possible, this looks like…"

"Gallifrey" They said in unison

"But h-how?" Rose asked, trying to make some of sense.

"Oh, is not really Gallifrey, is just a kind of replica that the TARDIS made so I could come here and spend some time alone whenever I needed it" The Doctor said turning to her. Rose could see all the sadness and regret in his eyes, but there was something else that she couldn't quite make out…

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because there're something very important that I want to tell you ,but I know that this is maybe the last time that we're going to be able to talk before you go, if you still want to that is" The Doctor said.

_"Go? Oh yeah, I had forgotten that I had told him that I wanted to go home, but...I'm no longer sure that I want to._" Rose thought.

"Rose, if you don't believe what I'm going to say, just keep in mind that I will tell you all that in front to the memory of my people and I'm not capable of lying here, so everything will be true" The Doctor told her seriously

"It's been almost two years since we met and maybe I don't have the same face but I'm still the Doctor that took your hand and told you to run, and I know that I was foolish enough to get carried away with my hero complex and go to save Reinette leaving you all behind, but Rose Tyler, I can assure you that during the time I was stuck in the 18th century there were something that never left my mind. You know what that was?" Rose's stomach began to flip in a funny way due to the intense gaze of the Doctor and because deep down, she knew the answer.

"No…" She said quietly

"You" The Doctor told her and then smiled when he saw Rose's eyes lit up.

"Rose, you saved me and I have no doubt in saying that I never loved Reinette, because there is only one person who owns my two hearts, and that is certainly you."

"That means that you…"

"Yes Rose,that means that I love you" The Doctor finished. Rose was the happiest woman in the universe,so she did what she wanted to do since they first entered in the room; she threw her arms around his neck, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, putting all the love she felt for him into the kiss, and apologising for being so incomprehensible before.

When they pulled apart, both grinning at each other, The Doctor spoke

"So that means that you…?"

"Yes Doctor, that means that I'm not going anywhere, that you are forgiven and that yes, I love you too"

And they stayed there for a while, talking and snogging, all forgiven and forgotten and the TARDIS was happy because in the end, not even a damsel in distress could separate The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. They were The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler, just as it should be.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it and Hopefully we see in the next fanfic :D Thanks for reading and please review :)**_


End file.
